2NE1 Life:Stay with me
by Akira Gong
Summary: -Sabes… ¡Al menos TOP se interesa más en lo que yo siento!, ¿Desde hace cuánto no te preocupas por saber cómo me siento!- Bom se había exasperado. -¡¿Qué! Yo siempre estoy pendiente de ti y si tanto piensas que él se interesa por ti, ¡¿por qué no te vas con él!- -¡Minzy!- -El ensayo es a partir de las 2:00 P.M, ponte guapa para tu "amorcito" -Mierda…-
1. Avances

**2NE1 LIFE (2)**

**Bueno chicas (o) he venido a darle seguimiento a este Fic después de muchooo tiempo, la verdad no quería continuarlo por que no sentía que lo nuevo NO tenia la esencia del primero :S, pero aquí estoy jeje, vamos a agregar un poco de drama a la historia tal como lo leyeron en el summary :), pero shhh eso viene después -w-, por ahora les dejo un poco de adelantos a algunas partes de la historia.**

**Por cierto como esta historia la he comenzado hace poco y estoy falta de inspiracion (imaginación) pueden darme pequeñas ideas que les gustaría ver en el Fic, voy a subir el primer cap pronto :) Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ¡nos leemos pronto!**

**-Akira-**

***AVANCES***

**Segunda temporada **

-¿Compraste la nutella?- pregunto dudosa y algo nerviosa Bom

-Por supuesto- dijo CL sacando 6 envases

-Perfecto- dijo Bom sonriendo extrañamente

* * *

-Bom… no estoy segura de esto, te amo pero no me siento lista…- admitió Minzy avergonzada

-Tranquila, yo te guiare en todo, además ya lo hemos hecho antes- sonrió Bom mientras se hundía en el cuello de la Maknae.

-Además mira lo que tengo, hare que esta experiencia sea inolvidable- Bom sonrió tiernamente, acto seguido saco un bote de nutella

-Tú me matas ¿sabías?- rio Minzy abrazando a la chica del cuello

-Lo se bebe, lo sé- sonrió con malicia.

* * *

Sentí sus suaves labios aprisionando los míos, no sabía por qué o como , solo vi sus ojos cerrados enfrente mío, sentí su desesperación, temblaba, quizá tenía miedo, aun así profundice el beso dejándome llevar por sus labios y su lengua, nos quedamos un rato de esa manera sintiendo ese contacto tan íntimo, jamás me lo esperaría de ella, seguía en un shock profundo, devoraba mi aliento y como todo ser vivo nuestros pulmones nos exigieron algo de aire, nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, yo aun sin poder creerlo…

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué?- hable con muchísima duda.

-Tampoco lo entiendo, pero creo que es lo correcto- escuche su voz aun jadeante.

-Necesito una explicación CL- la afronte mirando sus ojos.

* * *

Se que es poco pero pronto, pronto el primer capitulo :D


	2. Chapter 2

**2NE1 LIFE (2)**

*************************************2***************************************

*En el auto de CL*

-¡CL! ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa Dara desde el asiento de atrás.

-vamos a comprar más nutella, mucha más nutella…- le respondió CL mirándola por el retrovisor.

-¡genial! Me encanta la nutella- sonrió inocentemente Dara y después se puso a jugar con una pelota.

-perfecto…- volvió a sonreír CL y acelero un poco…

…

-Cl, ¿no crees que la situación se puso extraña?-

-¿Mmh? ¿Cuál situación?-

-tu sabes… Bom y Minzy… se llevan "muy bien"-

-¿"muy bien"?-

-¡Sí! Anoche las escuche hacer mucho ruido en su habitación…-

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué tipos de ruidos?-

-Ahh *gemidos*, algo así….-

-Dara…-

-No me digas que…-

-… Si bueno ya sabes ellas estaban teniendo re…- no completo la frase

-¡Teniendo una pelea de almohadas! Jaja lo suponía, agh ellas se divierten mucho verdad CL?-

-Em si Dara, se divierten mucho, les tengo envidia de verdad…-

-No te preocupes yo me divertiré contigo si quieres-

-¿Segura que quiere divertirte conmigo?-

-claro, ¿por qué no?-

-bueno, yo no quiero precisamente "peleas de almohadas"-

-¿entonces a que quieres jugar?-

-Jaja olvídalo…-

-Mm ¡ok!-

CL y Dara llegaron a la agencia y les esperaba una sorpresiva noticia.

-Cl necesito hablar contigo- hablo Papa YG

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-

-Escucha, vamos a grabar un nuevo video para 2NE1, BIGBANG participara-

-Oh vaya, está muy bien- Sonrió CL

-Bien, empezamos mañana- Hablo Yang Hyun Suk para retirarse.

Chae Rin intento reunir a las chicas esa noche pero Bom no pudo asistir ya que se encontraba en una cita médica, por lo cual le conto los detalles del nuevo MV a las demás, era una canción que ya habían practicado así que no habría ningún problema.

Cuando Bom llego de su cita médica Minzy hablo con ella.

-¡Hola Bommie!- la abrazo.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto mientras tenía a Minzy colgada del cuello.

-Mañana vamos a comenzar con un nuevo MV ¿Qué tal te fue con el medico?-

-Mi resfriado ha mejorado, que buena noticia lo del video- sonrió y abrazo a la maknae con más fuerza.

-¡Por cierto! Los chicos de BIGBANG estarán también, ¿no es genial? Hace mucho que no los vemos por lo de sus conciertos- Confeso con alegría Minzy

-¿Cómo?- El abrazo de Bom desapareció

-Si… ¿Por qué, te molesta?-

-¡No! Bueno… En realidad si- desvió la mirada

-No lo entiendo…Son nuestros amigos Bom-

-Lo sé, pero escucha debo decirte algo Minzy- Bom tomo la mano de la maknae

-Escucha, justo antes de la fiesta en diciembre hace más de dos años, TOP bueno el me declaro su amor… Yo lo rechacé pero el aun insiste mucho y de vez en cuando me envía mensajes, seguramente estará intentado algo si grabamos el MV ambos grupos…- la voz de Bom sonaba débil.

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto?!- Minzy se levantó de golpe

-No lo considere algo importante, TOP no me gusta así que no hay problema-

-¡Eso no es algo que quieras o no considerar! Si alguien intenta algo contigo debes decírmelo Bom!-

-Está bien lo siento ¡Pero tampoco te pongas así!-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga entonces?!- Minzy se dirigía a la puerta

-Sabes… ¡Al menos TOP se interesa más en lo que yo siento!, ¿Desde hace cuánto no te preocupas por saber cómo me siento?!- Bom se había exasperado.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo siempre estoy pendiente de ti y si tanto piensas que él se interesa por ti, ¡¿por qué no te vas con él?!-

-¡Minzy!

-El ensayo es a partir de las 2:00 P.M, ponte guapa para tu "amorcito"

-Mierda…-


End file.
